In actual fact, this patent document forms part of a far wider prior art which also contains, in particular, patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,288 or 5,718,488 and which aims to produce a pressure-fluctuation damper.
The invention falls within a very different context and aims to produce a capacity that can be used as a hydraulic accumulator capable of applying to the fluid it contains a pressure that is connected, through a predetermined relationship, to the volume of fluid accumulated, it being possible for such an accumulator to act as a brake-actuation simulator, of the type described, for example, in patent documents FR-2,753,949 and FR-2,756,797.